warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninkondi
| image = Nunchaku.png | mastery level = 0 | slot = Melee | type = Nunchaku | physical damage = | impact damage = | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage =45.0 | crit chance =10.0 | crit damage =2.0 | attack rate =1.00 | stat proc =35.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge stat proc = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 45.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage =96.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage =180.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = 30 | polarities = | stance = | stancemod = Atlantis Vulcan | introduced = | notes = }} The are a set of Nunchaku of Tenno design, which pay homage to ancient techniques. It was introduced in . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. **Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Strikes several times per attack. *Highest status chance of all melee weapons. *Is capable of stealth attacking MOAs, which is normally invulnerable to it. Disadvantages *Short range. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. Notes *With appropriate modding, the Ninkondi can achieve a status chance of 100%, proccing a status effect with every swing. This makes it ideal for builds focused on knocking down enemies for finisher attacks with damage, or stunning enemies in place with or . **Status builds on the Ninkondi are more likely to proc the desired elemental type due to its limited number of damage types, meaning that it only has to randomly choose between at most two elements instead of four or five like with physical damage weapons. *The Ninkondi is uniquely able to stealth attack MOAs, which normally are invulnerable to stealth attacks. Trivia *The Ninkondi was one of the items (along with the Spira and a crossbow) initially offered as a timed exclusive to Warframe China. Bugs *The Ninkondi's first attack when used in quick melee may not register as a hit, dealing no damage. Media NinkondiCodex.png| in Codex. Nunchaku1.gif|The 's potential attack animations as shown in Devstream 59. Nunchaku2.gif|The 's potential attack animations as shown in Devstream 59. WarframeNunchucks.png Warframe Ninkondi, Shockingly Hot Rods thequickdraw Warframe Ninkondi Nunchucks Ninja Stylin' Teaser NINKONDI Atlantis Vulcan Build Ninchaku - Update 17.6 - Warframe How good is Ninkondi in the conclave? fr:Ninkondide:Ninkondi Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Nunchaku Category:Tenno Category:Electricity Damage Category:Update 17 Category:Warframe China Timed Exclusive